


feel it in your stomach

by acrosstheroom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Vomiting, but not really, foodplay, just generally gross stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheroom/pseuds/acrosstheroom
Summary: Jisung drinks a Slurpee but he does not digest it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	feel it in your stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just as a general disclaimer, I want to say that
> 
> A) this is not meant to be a portrayal or representation of the real jisung and hyunjin, they are just convenient stand-ins for my weird sexual fantasies, and 
> 
> B) this is gross! Not, like, insanely disgusting, but I don't recommend reading this is you have any sensitivity to vomit.

“Hyunjinnn,” Jisung’s whining, stoned and nasally in the named man’s ear. He’s annoying, hanging off Hyunjin all day, asking for this and that like an insolent toddler. Hyunjin should be offended by being taken advantage of, as the “rich friend,” but Jisung’s got pretty eyes and no shame — it’s a mutual understanding of disrespect. Hyunjin pays for Jisung’s gross gas station food and Jisung makes a fool of himself for Hyunjin’s amusement and arousal. 

“What?” Hyunjin asks, lip turned up as he watches hot dogs roll around in their weird little incubator at the front counter. 

“Buy me a Slurpee?” Jisung asks, flashing a try-hard grin at him from where he stands in front of the machines. His teeth are so nice, so it's kinda sad to see him ruin them, but Hyunjin's generous, so he shrugs and lets him get his Blue Raspberry Slurpee. Yuck.

They leave the store, Jisung with his Slurpee and bag of sour gummy worms and Hyunjin with the fanciest bottle of seltzer water he could find in the drink cooler. It’s bright out, hot and sticky, and Hyunjin can feel the sweat collecting in various areas of his body. Jisung’s place is walking-distance from the gas station, but only just-so, just close enough to walk to but just far enough to make you break a sweat while you do it. Hyunjin starts to get a little jealous of Jisung and his cold drink, even if it's disgusting. A room-temperature seltzer water isn't really as refreshing as the bright blue poison Jisung's drinking, at least that's what Hyunjin assumes with the way he's slurping it down like his life depends on it. 

Jisung swings his hand from Hyunjin’s hold once they approach the door to his little townhouse and digs past the bag of gummy worms in his pocket to grab his keys. Once inside, Jisung slurps the last few sips from his drink and unceremoniously tosses it into the trash can in a sad imitation of a jump-shot, even cheers himself on when it just barely goes into the can. Hyunjin rolls his eyes. 

“Come here,” he says, flopping down on Jisung’s couch and fumbling around for the TV remote. “Pay me back a little, yeah?” 

Jisung walks over, a pleasantly blank expression on his face as Hyunjin clicks through random channels looking for something to play in the background. With his fancy seltzer on the coffee table, he lets him settle between his legs, a familiar routine, and pets his hair while he takes his dick out. He’s not hard (re-runs of the Jenny Jones Show doesn’t really get him going), but that’s Jisung’s problem. 

It’s soon enough, anyway, that his dick is growing inside Jisung’s mouth, with the help of his pretty eyes looking up at him from the floor. He knows what Hyunjin likes, so he sinks his head down deep — visuals over sensations, that’s what Hyunjin’s about, for some reason. It’s less about the quality of the head, more about how silly Jisung can make himself look while gagging on his dick. To his credit, though, his deep-throating skills are definitely not lacking.

He’s doing the job well, choking himself with funny little gargling noises reminiscent of a campy horror-movie strangulation scene. His throat’s spasming and it’s kind of worrying, really, but it feels too good for Hyunjin to care. He just watches the TV, occasionally looking down to see those eyes still looking up at him and enjoys the up-and-down slide of Jisung's warm little throat on his dick. He grabs onto Jisung’s hair and holds him there, nose pressed into his sweaty pubes, and he stays there for a moment until suddenly he’s curling in on himself and throwing his hands onto the couch beside each of Hyunjin’s thighs. Before Hyunjin can ask, hey, what the fuck, man? a waterfall of blue goo pours from Jisung’s mouth and mostly onto the dick that’s inside of it. 

Hyunjin’s just kind of staring in disbelief, face frozen as Jisung coughs up the last few sad little drops of artificial blue coloring onto his own floor. When he’s done, he looks up at Hyunjin shyly, not sure if he should try to be ashamed or sexy. 

They look the same on him, Hyunjin thinks.

Lazily but vindictively, Hyunjin starts to jack himself off, seeing that Jisung’s probably done enough work by now. He lets him just watch with teary eyes as he jerks his dick off with the slimy blue Slurpee-spit mixture as lube. In the background, the TV talk show lady introduces a new episode — _You Get Paid to Shake It Fast, but Outside Work... You've Got No Class!_

“Dude, that’s fuckin’ gross,” Jisung croaks out, laughing wetly. 

"I know," Hyunjin says between sighs with his eyes still fixed on the TV. "This show is always telling women how to dress, it must be exhausting."

"No, dumbass, I mean _you._ You're just rubbing puke on your dick, dude."

“ _Dude,_ it’s _your_ puke,” Hyunjin says, looking back down to Jisung, “Not my fault you can’t keep your Slurpees down.” 

Jisung shrugs. He grabs the bag of gummy worms from his shorts pocket to eat as he watches, like he’s at the cinema and the movie playing is some really gross and sticky porn. Hyunjin’s kinda disgusted as he watches him suck the sour sugar off the gummies, but his dick betrays him and he can feel himself get closer and closer to the edge, so when he reaches his climax, he points his dick at the open bag of gummies and hopes his aim is accurate enough through his blurry eyes. 

“ _Hey,_ what the shit?” Jisung squeaks in offense. “How- you just, like, nutted on my worms, man!” 

“Yeah, and you got your stomach acid on my cock,” Hyunjin shrugs, picking up his seltzer water from the table to hand over to Jisung. 

Jisung sighs and takes a sip, gargling the taste of bile out of his mouth. “Yeah, true, I guess. Your dick is still kinda blue, by the way.” 

Hyunjin glares at him. 

“I’ll clean you up if you get me some more gummy worms?” 

It’s a fair trade. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! My NSFW twitter is https://twitter.com/yongie69, if you'd like to follow me there.
> 
> (Also, "You Get Paid to Shake It Fast, but Outside Work... You've Got No Class!" is the real title of a Jenny Jones Show episode.)


End file.
